


Halloween surprise

by yorit1



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Ben Takes Lexi trick or treating and meets someone new, Is this stranger special?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 13





	Halloween surprise

Ben was taking Lexi trick or treating. Lexi was excited to go trick or treating. It was their first time going together, and she was excited because they were in a new city and she was making all these new friends, and she wanted to show them that she got the most candy.   
Lexi was dressing up as Belle, and she was her favourite princess. Ben was helping her get ready. He was grooming her so that it looked like Belle’s did. She got the same dress like her and everything.   
“Daddy, how do I look?” Lexi asked.  
“Like a princess, princess.”  
“I am a princess daddy.”  
“Yes, you are my special princess baby,” Ben said.   
“Are we going now, Daddy?” Lexi asked.   
“Yes, we are.”  
Lexi and Ben were walking out of the hose and going trick or treating.   
When they left the house, Ben saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was dressed as a police officer. He had brown hair and was tall. He had terrific thighs that Ben could just imagine laying between.  
“Evening officer,” Ben said in a sensual voice.  
“Is that any way yo speak to a police officer also I assume you are trick or treating with your daughter so are you trying to get into trouble.”   
“I wouldn’t mind if you locked me up, later once this munchkin was in bed.”  
“Come on, Daddy lets go.” Lexi wined.   
“Duty calls, but we will be back here in an hour, and I would love to get to know you better,” Ben said.   
Lexi pulled Ben away and took him to the first house on the stop. Lexi wanted all the candy and nothing was going to stop her from getting it.  
“Trick or treat,” Lexi said at the first house.   
“Oh what an adorable princess this is for you love.” the lady said as she gave Lexi some sweets.   
The evening continued that way. Lexi was adorable, and people gave her a bunch of sweets.   
The basket was getting heavy, and ben was carrying it for her. It was an hour later, and they were back where they started by the house.   
“Hello there.” The officer said to Ben.   
“Hello officer,” Ben said flirtatiously.   
“I’m Callum, and who is this little princess.”  
“I’m Lexi.”  
“Well, here you go, Lexi, from me,” Callum said, and he handed her some more sweets.   
“Daddy look.”  
“I see thanks so much. I’m ben, If you want to wait for me, Ill just take her inside and then I can come out here to talk.”  
Ben took Lexi inside and put her to bed. She was happy that she got a bunch of sweets and it was easy to put her to bed that evening.   
Ben could not believe that the handsome man named Callum wanted to get to know him. He saw him with his little girl and was still interested. Lexi and Ben were a package deal. He would never go out with someone who did not accept his daughter. Lola was home now, so Ben left Lexi with her mum and went out to meet Callum.   
“Hey,” Ben said. He was usually confident but was feeling quite shy tonight.   
“Hey,” Callum responded.   
The two were standing in the middle of the street, staring at each other. Callum and Ben were just breathing each other in. They could not believe that such a fine specimen was standing in front of them.   
Callum went to sit on one of the benches near them, and Ben joined him.   
“Your daughter is adorable and such a firecracker.”  
“Yes, she is the light of my life. Lexi was the best thing that happened to me. I am lucky to have her; it’s not easy for gay men to have children.”   
“I’m gay also,” Callum clarified.   
“You don’t say,” Ben said confidently.   
Callum blushed at Ben’s confidence. It has been a while since he met a man so sure of himself.   
Ben placed his hand on Callum’s, and they both felt the sparks shoot threw them.   
“What do you do Callum?”   
“I was going to be a cop hence the costume, but then I decided to be a social worker instead. I love the work. I help mostly with young people who are addicted to drugs and alcohol. So I was just on the lookout tonight in case anyone needed my help. You?”  
“I’m a mechanic and businessman. I’m very good with my hands.” Ben said suggestively.   
“Id love to see that.”   
“Well, why don’t you come inside and Ill show you exactly how good with my hands I am.”  
Ben lead Callum up to his house and into his bedroom. Ben kissed Callum passionately. It was the best first kiss that Ben had ever had. Ben was used to one night stands, ben already knew that this was more than that, Callum was exceptional and he will treat him that way.   
Ben continued kissing Callum and was unbuttoning his shirt. He saw how fit Callum was, and he was kissing down his chest.   
“Are you sure?” Ben asked Callum.   
Callum nodded, and Ben continued kissing him down south. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” Ben said.   
Callum agreed.   
“I’ve only been out a year, so I’ve only been with a few guys, but that was amazing.”   
“Callum I feel like we were meant to meet tonight. Tonight has been so much fun. I would like to get to know you better and see where this goes.”  
Callum agreed, and Ben kissed Callum again. 

One year later.   
“Lexi come on its time to go.”   
“I’m coming, Daddy. Is Callum coming with us?” Lexi asked.   
“Yea Callum should be here any minute,” Ben said.   
They heard a knock on the door, and Callum was dressed as a soldier this time. Lexi was dressed as the tooth fairy, and Ben was dressed as a biker.   
Callum kissed Ben when he saw him and said hello. Lexi ran up to Callum and gave him a big hug.   
“Callum I’m so happy that you are here,” Lexi said as she was hugging Callum.   
“Are you ready to go princess?” Ben asked.   
“Yes, daddy, let’s go.”  
Ben and Callum followed after Lexi as they went trick or treating.   
“Happy anniversary.”  
“Happy anniversary, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Last Halloween was terrific, and this Halloween was shaping up to be even better since all three of them were going trick or treating together, and Ben was on a promise later from Callum, what could be better. Ben was lucky.


End file.
